Severed Relations
by FireCracker7
Summary: In the NU52, Barry discovers there are worse things than having your brain eaten by Grodd.


submission dated 11-11/12-12

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings:

Featuring: Barry Allen / new Reverse Flash

Severed Relations

(This ficlet was inspired by the recent news that Reverse Flash will return in the NU52. And unlike Zoom, this Flash will be the complete opposite of Barry with a different mission.)

Barry raced across the spanless space of hypertime, seeing the meld of past and present chronal lines. The bizarre realm had every direction and no direction. Still, Barry focused on the reason of his return: to find Iris and the others lost on the ship. So many portals to search...

He had to be careful. Any actions would have consequences, and mucking around in the time stream was a dicey proposition at best. But something pulled at him on an instinctual level. Something dark, inexplicable...he paused in his run, senses racing to perceive.

_What is it? There is silence, yet I feel...a yearning._

He started to move again, but the feeling returned stronger than ever. An ache, something missing. A dull thudding in his brain. His legs wouldn't cooperate.

Barry clutched his head, feeling dizzy and disoriented. _This never happened before. Why? Some aftereffect of the time jumps? _

He sat on a small rocky crag, shaking his head to clear it. After a minute he gained his feet once more, legs wobbling slightly as he walked at measured pace.

()

The silence around him was expected, and not unwelcome. Barry wandered over endless walkways of winding stone, his mind losing focus.

I came here to…to what? Find others, yes. But why? I can't remember…

Barry held his face. "What the hell's going on in my head? I must be losing it."

Seconds later a vortex parted, showing the recent past. Beckoning.

"There!" Barry felt a spark of memory attempting to reassert itself. He lurched to run…

**Wait.**

"Who?!" Barry spun in shock. "Who else is here?!"

"**I am."** A resonant voice replied. From behind a floating rock stepped another Flash.

Barry gawked. "Who-"

The Flash approached slowly. Barry analyzed his appearance. Tall, somewhat lanky. A dark green uniform with vertical stripes from shoulder to knee on each side. He appeared to be in his late 40s though his true age was impossible to determine through the cowl. And the eyes…orange?

"**Hail, golden one. We meet at last. I've looked forward to this day."**

Crystal blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I haven't seen you before. You don't seem familiar."

"**No surprise there, Barry. Our first meeting was destined at this juncture."**

Barry registered surprise. "How so? Are we connected in some way, or were you chosen as well?"

The dark Flash inclined his head slightly. **"There was choice in the randomness of my selection. I'm surprised you haven't asked who I am yet."**

"That would be my next question."

The dark Flash laughed, a booming sound. **"My real name is lost to time, but you can call me Steve as a courtesy."**

"All right then, Steve. What are you doing here?"

**"This is my home. And yours, eventually."**

Alarms went off in Barry's head. "I hope that isn't some kind of vague threat, friend. Because if it is-"

Steve sighed. **"I don't need to threaten you. What will be, will be."**

"I don't have time for riddles, mister. I here to…to…"

A smug smile.** "To do what, Barry? Are you struggling with memory, hmm?"**

"You think this is funny?"

"**Certainly not. You see, being a god of speed and time makes for lapses…perception is spread everywhere."**

"I'm not a god, and neither are you."

**"We are the avatars of universal power. There is much you don't know."**

"Metahumans exist everywhere-"

Another sigh.** "So young. Come, walk with me a bit." **The dark Flash extended a hand, his arm crackling with purple energy.

Barry edged away. "Sorry. After my recent experiences, I'm not too quick to trust. Can't you run?"

"**As well as you. But my focus is different."**

"I have to rescue the others, Steve-"

"**Who again? Remind me." **Full lips twisted in another smirk.

Barry flared in rage, eyes sparking golden. "Enough! I won't waste words here."

"**Why so angry, boy? Aren't you about knowledge and _moving forward?"_**

"And I would have, before you appeared. Are you interfering on purpose? I've yet to hear an offer of aid."

"**Aiding you doesn't serve my cause."** Steve snapped.

"Then you've answered my question." Barry took off. _So much for that clown…_

A weird vibration shook his body, touching his heartbeat. Heat bursting to his skin, sweet sensation. His mind raced, faster and faster. The future. Civilizations, galaxies. Creation, destruction. Universal starways.

_What the hell?_ Unaware he was running blindly, Barry bounced off rock pathways. Dark steps traced his line.

**"Fool! Stop running and listen to me."**

"Toomuchseeeverythingwhatisgo ingonhere!" Barry kept running haphazardly. Dark Flash tackled him.

**"Enough, young one. You don't understand yet."**

"Let go of me! There'snothingwrongI'mhereonamission!"

Steve shook him. **"For you, everything is wrong. You can't tell me your mission because you've forgotten it again!"**

Barry shuddered in realization, his body calming. "You…you're right. I started moving and couldn't remember what I came here to do." He stared up at Steve a long moment. Reality shifted, and he _saw…_

_A wormhole of the past. All things past. Lives done. Worlds, civilizations of dust, history and memory. Perfect order and structure. Stability. Static. No future, no options, no choices. Only…_

**"Destiny."**Steve growled down at him.

"No, it can't be." Barry looked further into his perceptions. Past all past, and finally to…the _future?_

**"And back around again."** Steve moved away, giving him space. **"Time forms a circle."**

Barry edged up to sit. "I don't understand any of this. And my head's killing me."

Steve pulled him to his feet. **"Up, boy. We'll walk a bit."**

"I need to find my way back."

**"We'll see."** Steve's face darkened to shadow under his cowl.

()

They moved through the time dimension, no direction their aim. Steve stared at his companion in open admiration.

**_A true beauty, this one. Too long have I waited…let the universe beware!_**

Barry glanced over, clearly annoyed. "_Hey!_ Are you checking me out?"

Steve lowered his eyes a little. **"You have no idea."**

"Well, knock it off."

**"Shocked, are you?"**

"Don't flatter yourself. In my century your attention is fairly routine."

**"I stand corrected."** Steve licked his lips.** "No doubt you have many offers."**

Barry snorted, looking away. _Great. I'm stuck here with a horndog._

Steve spread his arms. **"Look about you. This dimension is created by us and exists _for_ us."**

Barry watched the panorama of his life in sequential order again. "It was my understanding that I release excess energy caused by the speedforce to prevent instability in time and space."

**"That is partially correct. I believe Turbine explained as best as his damaged mind would allow. This is not a realm for mortals. He was gifted with powers but cursed with lunacy."**

"I presume you must know the prophecy of Gorilla City, then."

**"Of course. I witnessed their ancestors being "struck" from here. An amusing display, watching them go from jumping gibberish to a developed civilization. One that is on the decline, by the way."**

Barry stared in surprise. "How old _are _you?"

**"Let's just say I've existed long before my significant other arrived on the scene."**

"What do you know about Turbine?"

Steve stared at the portal showing Barry's high school graduation. **"An excellent pilot of the Airmen back in the day. But the power reached out to see if he was worthy and dragged him here. _Your _power, Barry."**

"You mean he was somewhat of a failed experiment?"

**"This is not a scientific issue per se. Across time and space did the power seek my opposite component, the balancing ying to my yang. It found you. Prior to your existence, time and space were ever in a fluctuating state. Those with ability and knowledge could manipulate those forces no end. Now, it is different."**

Barry's eyes darkened in realization. "Then the two of us are opposing forces of the same power."

Burning orange pupils held a strange light. **"We are one in the same, Barry."**

"I'm nothing like you, sorry. Other than your connection to the speed force."

Steve reached out and squeezed broad shoulders.** "I will teach you, show you yourself. What we are. And then, the universe." **Purple energy crackled around them both.

Alarmed, Barry attempted to step back. _"Stop!_ What do you think you're doing-"

**"Look into my eyes."** Steve droned, his voice booming yet soft. _**"Come to me."** _Deft fingers spaced across high cheekbones.

Entranced, Barry stepped into the embrace. _Nonononono…_

**"_Yessss,_ my golden one. You cannot resist. It is destiny."**

_Barry's mind raced past the quantum level. Thoughts, knowledge and concepts that mortals knew and could never comprehend. Universal law and physics, dancing over his brain in a light display of knowledge. Reality distorted, a red bolt of lighting riding all existence…_

Red?

_Dancing, dancing, wild and free. Past, present and future all known. The beginning and end. His very being craved the joining. Yes, in perfection. It was right. It was good. He would be whole. Never separated again._

No! Not like this. I must be…myself!

Golden energy crackled in response, rising to meet the purple in joining. Dazedly, Barry stared in horror at their merging forms. Limbs melting, fusing. Black laughter hung in the air.

**Soon we will achieve perfection, Barry. Do not fear.**

Get out of me, get off me!

**See our future, golden one…**

Almost against his will or in spite of it, Barry saw an image in future space. A flash wearing blue, red lightning crashing off his form. Barry saw the face. It was and wasn't himself.

What…

**What we will be. Lord of time and space. All ours to control, bend to our will. Anything, anyone we want. Reality will be our playground.**

It's wrong!

**And your mother? You could have her back, Barry. Your father would be freed…**

Mom-

_Their vibrational patterns were shifting, now moving in synch. The power was blinding, dizzying. A universe awash in red lightning blasting his soul into submission. He had to resist. He couldn't resist. His very essence sang in bliss. Every thought, every sensation beyond anything he'd ever known. Exhilarating!_

**We** are **everywhere.** We **see** all, **know** all.

_It was too perfect, too good. Thoughts both foul and fine twined. Corruption and redemption. Knowledge and intolerance. Order and chaos. Pulsing pleasure to the core._

I am more, far more. Who are we? Barry was losing his sense of self.

**We are time and space, a god. Nothing else matters.**

Nothing.

()

The bizarre display didn't go unnoticed. From a nearby vantage point Iris and the other survivors gawked in awe at blazing power encasing two forms. The entire landscape was cast in crimson shadow. Deafening crack echoed from the lightning.

"What's that other guy doing to the flash?!" Rick pointed, yelling to be heard.

"I don't know but we have to stop him somehow." Iris shouted back.

"L-look!" Casey bellowed, her eyes wild. "That weirdo Flash is absorbing _our _Flash. Why?"

"No time for questions!" Iris looked around. "Find something, anything. We need a distraction!"

"Dig it!" Rick bounded down a face of rock cliff. "Got an idea. If we can throw some of these loose stones it might get that guy off of Flash! Aim for his freaking head."

"Sounds like a plan." Iris agreed. The two women joined him, collecting rocks.

()

Somewhere in the dim corner of his memory, Barry could have sworn he heard shouting from familiar voices.

Ignore them.

_Barry floated in a sea of bliss, not caring._ Done.

**Now, you understand destiny.**

Yes. But what of free will?

**When the joining is complete, that too will exist. Nothing else matters.**

Ah.

"Take this pop rock, you _freak!"_ a heavy voice shouted.

What?

**Cretins!**

Barry felt a scream, his essence shuddering in awareness as he stared up at an enraged Steve. He 'crashed' back into his own body. The bliss and knowledge retreated, their forms separating once more. Red lightning shifted, splitting into gold and purple.

Shakily, Barry sat up. In shock and surprise he saw Iris and two others pelting Steve with rocks. A large gash in the green cowl oozed blood.

"You…you're alright?" he stammered, head throbbing.

"Take it easy, Red. We got this!" Rick kept throwing.

**"_Enough!"_** Steve bolted at them in rage. But Barry was faster still, blocking his move to attack.

"Touch them and deal with me!"

Steve smirked, looking him over again. **"The joining has taken a toll on you, Barry. Your legs are weak."**

Barry felt the tremors. "That may be, but I still won't allow you to harm them."

Steve glared at the defiant trio.** "Bah. They mean nothing to such as we. In time you will learn to leave behind petty mortal attachments."**

"Don't bet on it, buster." Casey snarled. "Flash is a hero, and more damn important than some wannabe moping around in nowhere."

**"You dare, woman? I should-"**

"You'll do nothing." Barry kept blocking. "This warning only."

**"I've already won, you know."**

"Don't much give a rat's ass, Steve. Feel free to leave any time."

The older Flash shook his head in amusement.** "Very well, Barry. But from here on out, you'll remember what you've learned today. There is no turning back."**

"I believe that's your specialty. Mine is moving _forward!"_

**"Touche'. You don't disappoint."** The dark Flash inclined his head in salute and was gone. Barry immediately fell to his knees in exhaustion. The others surrounded him.

"Hey, you ok, man? You look wiped out." Rick put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Barry covered his eyes. "Just give me a minute…I need to come down."

"You were almost turned _out._ No offense!"

Barry smiled wearily. "No, I know what you mean. I hope that display wasn't too much."

Iris watched him with concern. "Pretty frightening, to tell the truth. He…was trying to _merge_ with you?"

Gritted teeth. "Yes."

"I don't get it…why?"

"Hard to explain in layman's terms." Barry staggered up, braced by the others. "Let's just say he wants ultimate power. But first things first. I need to get you all out of here."

Casey stared around at the suddenly blank portals. "This place creeps me out. Now you can't see anything all of a sudden."

Barry frowned. "Wait. How did you all find me? I searched around and didn't see you."

"Freaky, man." Rick gestured. "Check this out. We're sitting by the ship wreckage just talking. All of a sudden some bolt of energy hits and carries us to a spot nearby. We landed and saw you melting into that other dude. Red lighting blew up everywhere."

Barry held his head again. "Freaky is right. You have no idea-"

"Something else, dude. For a minute, there was someone _else_ in there!"

Blue eyes widened. "Another Flash?"

Iris nodded. "It happened so quickly, we thought we imagined it. He…kind of looked like you but was different-"

"How different?"

"Cold? I don't know." Iris shrugged in confusion. "He was wearing blue. The red lightning formed around him."

"It was no joke." Casey agreed. "The other Flash grew out of the red lightning while you two were melting. It was almost too quick to see. But when we started throwing rocks and struck that other guy, it must have messed up his concentration."

"It allowed me to break free." Barry nodded in gratitude. "I owe you all thanks."

Casey grinned mischeviously. "So repay the favor and get us out of here!"

Barry grinned back. "Deal." He looked about at the blank portals, reaching out to one.

They all watched him in amazement. Rick spoke up first. "What are you-"

"There." Barry pointed. A recent scene of Grodd's attack on the Gem Cities appeared. "Our way home."

Iris gawked. "How did you do that?"

Barry flashed his best smile. "I'll tell you some day."

()

As they approached the portal, Barry set the others down. That odd, thrumming pulse coursed through him again. _Longing. Hunger._

"No!"

"You should get checked out." Rick stared at the speedster's pale face. "You don't look right, Flash."

"Yeah, maybe." Barry pointed. "You'll be fine from this point. Just walk inside the entrance."

"But what about you? Surely you're coming with us?" Iris worried.

"In a minute. Go ahead, I said!"

"Hmm. I'll want a scoop from this, you know." With a saucy flip of her hair, Iris stepped inside the portal. The others followed her.

Barry watched them go, looking around again. Every portal was now silent and gray.

_What in?_

**Come.**

Barry spun around. Not fifty yards away stood Steve, arms outstretched.

"Keep your distance. I don't know how you've accomplished this, but-"

**"What compelled you to send the others away, then? Ask yourself."**

"I'm a scientist and police officer. I don't like loose ends."

**"We briefly shared everything, Barry. You have your answers. The point is, do you accept them?"**

"Not blindly, no."

**"What compels you at this moment?"**

Barry stood rooted to the spot, unable to formulate a reason.

Steve took a step forward. "Trust me."

"No way. Especially now I know your intentions."

**"I am equally affected Barry. The game is over."** Orange eyes flared again. Purple lightning reached out in wild tendrils. Barry found himself unable to move, entranced with the need to _join._

"I…I feel it again…can't stop myself-"

**"Yes, I too am compelled. It is destiny."** Steve watched in satisfaction as Barry exploded golden lightning shards, reaching and twining the purple.

_Have to stop this!_ Barry watched helplessly as his own power betrayed him. He turned and bolted. _Need distance! Wasstupidtostayhereinthefirs tplace!_

_**Itisfatefreewillisusless!** _Steve went after him. They bounded from portal to portal for an indeterminate time.

**"You cannot run forever, Barry!"** Steve shouted.

"Time means _nothing_ to us, remember?" Barry taunted back. The wild chase continued unchecked until Steve finally pulled up.

**"Meh. You aren't ready, Barry. And I've better things to do than chase you across time."**

Barry stood a safe distance away. "Glad you're seeing the truth."

**"Only because I grow bored. Return to your world. You have a mission, and I have mine."**

"See to it that we aren't at cross purposes."

Steve smirked wickedly. **"Oh we _will _be. You know I'm your opposite. Think on what that means!"**

Barry's smile faded. "I'm up for any challenge. I never back down, either."

Steve licked his lips nastily. **"Your struggle only fuels my appetite. The sweetest candy is savored slowly."**

"_Pig."_ Barry snarled. He turned and bolted into the portal.

Steve stood quietly in the silent realm.** "You've won a battle but not the war, Barry. Now that we've tasted…I know what I need to do. Run all you want. I can afford to be patient."**

Smiling grimly, he waved at another portal. A view of Barry visiting his father in jail appeared.

**Now, for a little fun…**

The End


End file.
